A not so kindly godmother
by handlewithkara
Summary: Kara is pregnant and visits Cat to break the news to her.


"I can't believe you are throwing away your career for this."

"I'm not. You had a child before you were famous, too, Cat."

"Is he rich?"

"No."

"Ambitious?"

"No."

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes."

Cat groaned and almost buried her head in her hands, before catching herself in time.

"Are you trying to fulfill every clichée in the book? What does he do?"

Kara blushed. "He works as a barkeeper."

"My God, Kara, I can't even look at you."

"Well, he's very sweet and we are very happy. Besides, I'm not giving up my career. I intend to keep writing and he promised that he'll stay at home with the kids."

Cat learned forward and grabbed Kara's hand. "Kara, sweetie, whenever a man promises you that, he's lying."

"This one is different." Kara defended herself. "He's from...Europe. He's fine with it."

Cat raised an eyebrow. "I've went out with a lot of men from Europe. They are not that different."

"Mine is."

"You don't want me advice, you don't want my help, why are you here, Kendra?"

"Because I wanted you know. Because you are my mentor, I look up to you. Because I care about you." Kara's cheeks turned rosy again. "And one of these days our child will need a godmother. And I couldn't think of a better person than you."

Cat bristled. "I'm NOT doing that."

Kara crossed her arms across her chest and beamed at her former boss. "We'll see about that."

"I see some things have changed for you, Supergirl."

"Yes, they have."

"Want to talk about it in an interview?"

"Not really. It's private."

"Who is the father, not a human by any chance?"

"As I said, it's private," Supergirl said, hovering in the night sky, a lot like the first time Cat had interviewed her. Cat felt goosebumps running all over her skin.

"Will you be taking time off, then? Are you retiring?"

"No," Supergirl said quickly. "Tell the people, they shouldn't worry. Nothing it gonna change between us. I'm not gonna abandon them. Everything will stay the same."

"And the father will take care of the child."

"Yes." Supergirl bit her lip. "I, I want the people to know, that this is a good thing. It's hope, it's new life, it's the future." Some unshed, angry tears glistened in her crystal blue eyes. "I know that sometimes, the world can seem dark and frightening. With so much violence and hatred and destruction. That maybe some days it seems hopeless. I'm here to tell you, that it's not. That we can't, the mustn't give up. That we must believe in the world and in our future, and in a better future for our children. And this is my small contribution to it. I want this child. And I want this child to be born here, on earth. And have a future here."

"I think maybe our readers would have more faith if the father was human."

"Well, tell them I'm sorry, then".

Kara had barely stepped out the elevator, when Cat made a beeline towards her, a new, scurrying assistant right in tow.

"Kierra, I demand you introduce me to the beastly creature who did this you."

Kara whipped around. "Cat, this is Mike Matthews. Mike, this is my former boss, Cat."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am."

Without a word Cat circled, sashaying, around 'Mike', scrutinizing him with narrowly slitted eyes.

"Does he have superpowers or something?" Cat asked, making a gesture as if to shoo away a spider. "Because I'm not seeing it."

Kara laughed and looked at him, slightly cocking her head. "Maybe," she said. "Maybe."

"Well, you better keep your promise, because if I have to start paying for Kara's babysitters, I will send somebody to kill you."

"I've missed the view from here."

"I feel like I should send you the bill from my shoemaker for making me come up here." Cat came up to stand next to her and together they surveyed the bustling, sparkling city below.

"You know, I really thought that you and Olsen would become a thing. That you'd just wear him down eventually," Cat said.

Kara smiled. "Back when I was here, I thought so too. But this, this is better. Easier." She blushed. "I mean easier in the things that are important." She looked off into the distance. "Before we came here, our planets shared a star, you know."

Cat looked at her sideways, a bit surprised that they were now officially dropping all pretense about Kara's dual identities. "Well, whatever you kids do these days, " she started off. Before she could react Kara had thrown her arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"I'm really glad you came back, Cat."

"Now, I couldn't just let you all run everything into the ground, could I," Cat said. And then very quietly, hesitantly, she quickly hugged Kara back.


End file.
